Define 'Sexytime'
by ThePessimisticRainbow
Summary: It's no doubt that Noah and Cody have a lot of fangirls pairing them up as a couple, and they realize it, but they never thought a deranged one would kidnap them for her own fantasies. Will they escape? Will anyone come to rescue them? Let's hope so.
1. Things Just Got a Whole Lot Weirder

**A/N- Before I start getting flamed for this story, I'd like to point out that I'm poking fun at the STEREOTYPE of insane Yaoi fangirls, not Yaoi fans themselves. I have nothing against people who support NoCo. Without further ado, let's get this fic started! **

Noah opened his eyes and let out a humongous yawn. He felt so cozy in his bed, not an inch of his body was uncomfortable. He stretched his arms from the good night sleep...or at least attempted to stretch his arms.

He couldn't seem to move an inch. His arms were practically immobile. He looked down to see what was making him unable to move, only to see his whole body strapped in with ropes. He wasn't even lying in a bed. It was just a wooden chair tilted towards the ceiling so it would look like he was in a bed.

Noah surveyed the area. The dull gray walls of his own room were replaced by light pink ones decorated with pictures of teenage heartthrobs and album covers for Disney stars like Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus. The wooden bookshelves that originally filled his room were still there, but instead of actual novels, only scrapbooks were present. One of these scrapbooks was labeled "Sexytime".

"Sexytime? What the hell is that?" Noah muttered under his breath. He had the basic idea of it in his mind, but he had no idea what that scrapbbok really contained.

His gaze switched to the actual bed in the room. It was less girly and colorful than the place, but Noah couldn't help but stare at it, because lying on it was a figure he recognized.

Cody. His acquaintance from Total Drama was lying on the bed in another house. Cody wasn't awake yet. In fact, he was sound asleep, but that didn't stop Noah from ruining his peaceful slumber.

"Pst! Cody, wake up!" Noah whispered. Cody still didn't wake up. Noah tried to pull the chair he was strapped to forward, but it's legs we're glued tightly to the floor.

"Cody! Wake up! This is critical!"

Finally, Cody opened his mouth and grumbled something. "Uh, Gwen, can you let me sleep for about an hour more? I know you wanna do something but I'm so...tired."

"CODY!" Noah yelled.

"Huh!" Cody shouted out. His eyes opened, and he attempted to roll off the bed, but since he was also strapped in, he was unable move. He glanced behind him to see Noah in the chair. "Noah? Where are we?"

"I don't know, that's why I woke you up. I thought this was your house for a minute."

"Eww, I would never have a picture of One Direction pasted to the wall of my room!" Cody said. He stuck out his tongue for emphasis.

"Sure you wouldn't," Noah smirked. He looked around the room once again. "Okay, so any ideas of how to get out of this place?"

"I dunno, you figure it out. After all, you are "the only one with any brains", right?"

"Not helping."

"Fine, but truthfully, I don't know how to get out. I'm scared of the possibility that some obsessive Yaoi fangirl locked us in here to fulfill her fantasies, and we'll be trapped for the rest of our lives!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Cody. We're probably just in Chris's house because he wants us for another season. I've always thought of him as the closested girl type."

"Actually, he is right," a voice said from the doorway. Noah and Cody both turned towards the doorway to see a stout girl with long braided brunette hair, and smile coated with braces. She was wearing jeans with a purple tank top that said "SLASH FAN FOREVER" in big letters on it. Noah and Cody stared at her, perplexed.

"Ooh, it looks like you guys have been talking to each other. I can already feel the sexual tension rising! I have to go get my scrapbook!" The girl squealed. She then walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the "Sexytime" scrapbook. she opened it up and wrote something on the inside cover.

"Uh, what's that?" Cody asked.

"It's my Sexytime scrap book!" the girl replied enthusiastically, her smile growing wider by the second.

"Define "Sexytime"," Noah asked her.

"Oh, Noah. It's pretty self explanatory. It's a word used to replace "porn", because for some reason, that word just doesn't seem nice enough," the girl answered.

"Yeah, Noah, get with the program," Cody added in.

"See! The interactions are already starting! Soon enough, you'll be having Sexytime all over my floor!"

"No, we won't. Let us out!" Noah shouted at the girl.

"Sorry, I can't do that. NoCo is my last real life presentation of Yaoi I need to see. You will only be staying here about a week."

"A week?! What would our parents think?" Noah questioned.

"Yeah girl, you cray-cray!" Cody chimed in.

"Shut up Cody," Noah warned the geek. Cody stopped talking.

"Your parents will be fine. They'll just assume that Chris brought you in for another season. Oh yeah, and you can call me Leslie."

"How about we call you The Deranged Slash Fangirl Who Likes To Kidnap Others For Sick Reasons?" Noah quipped.

Leslie huffed. "You're no fun. Anyway, I'll be up in about eight hours to feed you guys dinner, but for now, I have to go to school. Bye!"

Leslie took her clothes from her dresser, grabbed her sparkly backpack, and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Noah and Cody sat in silence for a minute.

"How old is that girl?" Cody asked.

"I don't know Cody, I don't know, but by the looks of it, she's mentally unstable. I'm going to guess she bribed Chris for our addresses."

Cody sighed. "Yeah. So...do you wanna have Sexytime?"

"NO!"

"Fine, I was just joking. We should think of a way to escape. There's no way I'm going to spend an entire week locked in this tiny room."

Noah huffed. "Okay, you're right on that one."

And so the two kidnapped contestants negotiated a plan to escape, all while straining their necks, so the ropes that strapped them in wouldn't choke them.

**A/N- So what did you think? Once again, I'm only making fun of the stereotype, not the actual people. Anyway, the plan will be explained in the next chapter. I felt like this one would drag on to long if I explained it here. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Prime Example of a Messed Up Family

Sierra skipped down the side walk, her head up in the clouds. She was going to see Cody again for the first time in five days that morning, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. His brown hair, the gap in between his teeth, and his startled tone during the times when she would pick the lock of his house at night.

When she arrived at his house, she noticed that his window was slightly open. _What if he saw me come up his driveway? _she thought. _I hope I look my best..._

Her thought was interrupted when the front door opened and a tall, middle-aged, brunette woman stepped out. She was Cody's mother.

"Uh, hi, Sierra. It take it that you're looking for Cody?" She questioned.

"YES!" Sierra beamed, startling his mother. "Is he here? I need to see him! It's been like five days!"

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but he's not here. He probably went to the arcade to play some games before school started."

"HE'S NOT HERE?!" Sierra screamed.

"No, he isn't. Like I said, he probably just went somewhere before heading off to school."

"But...his window!"

Cody's mom sighed. "What about his window?"

"It's open!"

Cody's mom placed a hand on Sierra's shoulder. "Listen Sierra, there's nothing unusual about the window being open. You're a nice girl, but I feel like you're a little bit too clingy around my son. Can you wait another day?"

Sierra looked at Cody's mother for a second, and then slowly nodded, a sad look in her eye.

"Good! Now, you should probably be heading off to school now. Maybe Cody will be there already."

"Okay," Sierra muttered. She then turned around and walked down the driveway, her head hanging the whole time.

_Back in Leslie's Room..._

_"_So tired, and so hungry! I don't think I'm going to make it! Please, Noah, if you get out of this alive, host my funeral!"

"Cody, we've only been here a few hours, and we have a plan to escape, remember?"

"Oh right, what was the plan again?"

"We were just discussing it fifteen minutes ago, and you already forgot?"

"Gee, sorry, I just have short term memory loss. Can you run it by me again?"

Noah sighed. "Okay, so when she comes home, she'll probably let us loose to have "Sexytime" or whatever she called it, right?"

"Yeah."

"When she sets us free, we quickly strap her up to the chair I'm in, shove a tub of lipstick into her mouth, and escape!"

"Do you think we'll get assault charges for that?"

"Not if we bring her scrapbook with us," Noah twitched his head toward the bookcase.

Suddenly, the two heard a voice from outside the room. "Hello? Who's in there? Did you do something with my daughter?"

"Dammit. It's the girl's mother," Noah whispered.

"Do you think she'll listen to us if we explain what happened?" Cody asked him.

"Well, we are strapped in, so it's highly improbable that we would do something to her."

Cody nodded in agreement before the door swung open, revealing Leslie's mother. She was about medium height with short black hair and a floral shirt. She also had a cup of steaming coffee in hand, which was either meant for drinking, or for scorching the "attackers".

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she screamed. "WHERE'S LESLIE?! WHY ARE YOU TWO STRAPPED IN?!"

She flicked the coffee cup upward, releasing the contents inside up into the air and on to Noah's leg.

"Ugh, burning sensation...in my leg!" he grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Uh," Cody started, slightly panicking. "Here's the deal, your daughter allegedly kidnapped us, and...yeah. That's pretty much it."

Leslie's mom looked at them with a confused expression. "What are you talking about? My daughter would never do such a thing unless it helps her grow."

"Well, you obviously haven't been keeping an eye on her lately," Noah interjected.

Her mother sighed. "You're right. I really haven't been giving her close attention. I guess I'll just let you two free and..."

"DON'T DO THAT MOM!" a voice yelled from the doorway. The three of them turned to Leslie, standing there with her backpack slung around her arm. She apparently got back from school.

"Leslie, why are these two young me strapped up in your room?" Leslie's mom asked, arms crossed across her chest.

"It was for experimenting mom. I helps me know where I stand with my sexuality, and you know..._grow._ Plus, these two are CELEBRITIES! How often do those people get to be in ones house?" Leslie explained.

"Well, I guess if it helps you, I can allow it. Just make sure nothing happens that might lead to an arrest."

"WHAT?!" Noah and Cody shrieked in unison.

"I'll see you later sweetie. Work calls," Leslie's mom kissed her daughter on the forehead then exited the room. Noah and Cody stared at Leslie in shock.

"That's my mom. She's pretty cool," Leslie said.

"And by "cool" you mean "doesn't know the basics of parenting", right?" Noah questioned.

Leslie shrugged. "I guess. There was this one time when I was a baby when she forgot to feed me, but forgive and forget. Now, it's time for business."

"Um, are you gonna unstrap us?" Cody asked. Noah shot him a brief look of frustration.

Leslie giggled. "Silly guy, that's not until stage three."

"Stage three?"

"Yeah. The first stage is basically an explanation. I tell you what I'm looking for."

Leslie then pulled out a hot pink laptop coated in stickers and placed in on her desk. "This is all I need to see."

**A/N- Sorry if that was a sad excuse for a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to stretch the chapter to much. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Phase One: Pictures and Arguments

_At the School Building..._

Sierra stepped out of the school building, still sniffling. Cody wasn't present that day, which means that she couldn't see him, which means that she had a mental breakdown in the bathroom during an important test.

"Cody! Cody!" she called out, hoping that he was there, and that she just didn't notice, but sadly, that wasn't the case.

"Goes to the arcade before school my ass," she mumbled under her breath, walking off campus to her own house. "Cody has to be somewhere. He couldn't of just vanished off the face of the Earth."

She paused.

"Wait? Could he?!" she exclaimed, attracting the gazes of everyone else near by. Noticing their reactions, she quickened her pace down the street, her mind focused on Cody's location the entire way.

_Back in Leslie's Room..._

Noah and Cody gawked at the contents the computer contained. Pictures and pictures of them having Leslie's precious "Sexytime" we crammed into her picture folders.

Pictures of Noah straddling Cody, Cody straddling Noah, Noah showing Cody his book, which was unsurprisingly a porno, and them just having mindless intercourse took up the entire screen. Needless to say, the two boys were mortified.

Finally, Noah decided to speak. "Umm, can you look for something a little bit less...I don't know...mild?"

"You mean fluffy?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, it's not that I don't like fluff, but it doesn't really fit in the scenario of what I want you and Cody to do. Know what I'm saying?"

"So simply holding hands or cuddling isn't enough?"

"Sorry, but yeah. Don't worry, it's lots of fun once you try it. I've seen it all."

"And you're what? Twelve?"

Leslie rolled her eyes. "Fourteen. I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be doing this kind of stuff. It's experimentation."

"Are any of your friends "experimenting"?

"Well, no, but they're all a bunch of prudes anyway."

"Right, because being not locking two men in your bedroom for sick fantasies makes you prude."

"Will you ever shut up?! Cody is fine with it. Right, Cody?"

No one uttered a sound.

"Cody?" Leslie asked again.

Leslie and Noah both turned to see Cody, still staring at the screen with a disgusted expression.

Leslie spoke again. "See? He can't keep his eyes off!"

Cody came back to his senses. "Wait. What can't I keep my eyes off?"

"That," Noah told him, straining his neck to the computer screen.

"That? Oh...OH MY GOD! WHY AM I DOING THAT?!" Cody screamed.

"Relax," Leslie reassured him. "It's all fake, or at least it's all fake for now."

"For now?! You expect me to do th-that?!" he stuttered.

"Yeah. Like I said to Noah, it's less horrifying when you actually experience it."

"LESS HORRIFYING?! HOW IS THAT LESS HORRIFYING?! THIS IS ABUSE! HE-"

Cody stopped talking when he noticed Leslie standing above him, carrying her dictionary for school with her. "Cody," she started.

"Y-Yeah," Cody stuttered.

"Do you want me to knock you into a coma?"

"No..."

"Then don't freak out like that! What? It's not like you're going to be murdered!"

"It's just a thousand times worse," Noah added in.

"SHUT IT, SMUGASS!" she yelled. Noah stayed quiet, but he didn't flinch or whimper.

Leslie sighed. "And to think you two were my favorites! Ugh!"

She closed the lid to her laptop shut and folded it under her arm. "I'll send my mom up to give you two dinner," she told them.

Before exiting the room, she uttered one last comment. "And if you think this little tiff will make me reconsider your place in the Sexytime scrapbook, you've got another thing coming."

The door slammed shut after that. Noah and Cody looked at each other.

"You couldn't keep your cool until after she left the room?" Noah questioned.

"Sorry. It's just, you know that I'm a little bit weird around smut right?"

"I do now. And I didn't consider it seeing that you stole a girl's bra."

"That was different, okay!"

"Whatever you say Cody, whatever you say."


	4. Not So Good Luck

Sierra fiddled with the key to her house before the door opened. Once it did, she instantly shut it behind her, dropped her backpack on the floor, and ran upstairs to her room. She didn't even bother turning on all the dimmed lights. Her priorities for the evening were already set.

She pulled her laptop out of her dresser and gently tossed it on her bed, soon flopping on the soft covers herself. With no time at all, she was already logged on to the computer, and into her search engine.

There hasn't been many times where Sierra would go completely insane over Cody. Well, she would be insane, but not in the "I have to have my Cody or I will commit suicide!" kind of way. This was an exception. Having not seen him in days, she was having major withdrawal. The fact that his mom also gave her false hope didn't help either. It had gotten to the point where she would go to great deaths to find out where he is, and that meant doing online research.

Her search was for 'the whereabouts of Cody Emmet Jameson Aderson', hoping to find sone gossip to clue her in. Instantly, about twenty different websites poppedmup, but most of them weak. However, the first link contained "confirmed reliability" in the title, so it seemed like her best bet. She decided to click on it.

It brought her to a large blog, filled with pictures of Cody all over it. She started scrolling through it, to see much information on the boy. His address, phone number, email address, and even pages of his journal were all present on the screen. Sierra frowned.

She was fully aware that she wasn't the only Cody fan out there, but whoever made this blog seemed to be obviously stealing her thunder, which was something she didn't want, but she went on with the research anyway. After about fifteen minutes of searching, she finally found a blog entry on Cody's whereabouts, but there was a problem...

...the last update was exactly five days ago, only minutes after she left his house that day. Now, she was really pissed.

_What, is every other Cody fan exactly like me?!_ she thought, her face contorting into angry expression. Mad, she decided to Email the creator of the blog, explaining her distaste towards it. The Email wrote:

_Ugh! I can't believe this blog! You have "confirmed reliability" yet there hasn't been an update on his wherabouts in five days?! And you call yourself a Cody fan? I think otherwise. Go jump off a cliff!_

Sierra clicked send. Just a millisecond later, a 'ting' sounded from her computer. Expecting the worst, she opened her inbox in her Email account to find that she had Emailed herself. She made that blog.

Sierra put her head in her hands. The only site that looked mildly reliable turned out to be hers. Of course, she was relieved that no competition in the Cody fandom was present at the moment, but it just gave her a loss of hope.

"What am I going to do? Cody could be dead right now, and it's all because of me!" she told herself.

_Back At Leslie's House..._

Noah and Cody took their time away from Leslie to converse, mainly about what the hell they were going to do, especially since the chance for their original plan to happen soon was taken down a notch or twenty.

"Okay, that girl is sick on the head," Noah stated.

"Well, I guess we were a little bit mean to her that time around," Cody replied.

"Cody, she locked us in her house against our own wills for sick purposes. Why would you think that we should be nice to her?"

"Umm...she is a good person deep down in her heart?"

"I doubt that."

Cody sighed. "I know, I do too. It's just that I can't really be mad at her. Sure, she forced us to look at gay porn of ourselves, but she's so enthusiastic about it, that it makes her seem kind if cute and good natured."

"Just fifteen minutes ago she was yelling at you! And cute? Her enthusiasm makes it ten times creepier!"

"When you say it like that though...you're right. It is creepy."

"Yes, yes it is. Okay, so let's think of something before her or her mom comes."

"We scream for help at the top of our lungs so someone would come and rescue us?"

"Only if you want duct-tape over your mouth, courtesy of the chick."

"What were you thinking then?"

"I say we take a different approach. Maybe fake being into each other until her fangirl urges overpower her, so we would have an advantage."

"I see...wait, did you say we have to be into each other?"

"Sadly, yes, but it's for the best. It's not like we're ever going to oblige to have sex anyway, just fake it until she's distracted."

"Oh, I see."

Suddenly, the two heard a hand rattling on the door knob. The door swung open not long after. It was Lelie's mother. Phew.

"Hey boys. You two aren't plotting something to escape and leave my daughter emotionally scared, are you?" she asked.

"Hehe. Not at all," Cody answered.

"Uh, yeah, not at all," Noah told her.

"Good," she said. She walked inside the room with two plates in her hands, apparently full of food. She stood there for a moment, contemplating her next decision.

"Um, are you going to feed us?" Noah asked.

"Yes, but I'm just thinking of how I'm going to do it. Maybe spoon feeding..."

"SPOON FEEDING!?" Cody blurted out. "I'm not five!"

"I know, I know, but Leslie doesn't want you guys having any arm mobility at the moment. She says you're resistant to her plans."

"So you're just going to let your daughter keep us immobile for over a day?" Noah questioned.

"Yes, she's smarter than she looks, you know. I'm pretty sure she know what she's doing," Leslie's mother said.

"Really? Because she seems kind of crazy..." Cody trailed off.

"Don't you ever speak of my daughter that way every again, young man!" Leslie's mom snapped. "And just for that, I'm not even going to do the honors of feeding you two. You're just going to have to eat like pigs!"

She set the two plates down. One by Cody, and one by Noah, just barely in reaching distance, which really isn't that far for the human being with free arms, but we're talking about putting your face down in food here.

She then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The impact of the slam, rattled the objects, causing the plate Noah was given to fall off of him and spill the contents on the ground.

"Dammit!" he cursed.

"It's okay, you didn't want it anyway. I think it's supposed to be chicken, but it looks kind of like...whatever steamed rat meat would look like. I'm not eating it."

"Well that's good to know, along with the fact that we're now on bad terms with Leslie's mother. Great."

"Maybe she'll tell Leslie to let us go," Cody suggested.

"That maybe true, but by the looks of it, this parent is a total pushover. She'd probably do everything for Leslie, no matter how absurd."

"Agreed," Cody concluded. He attempted to roll himself over, so he would be in a more relaxing position, seeing how he was tense at the moment. "Gee, I wonder if people have noticed we're gone yet. You're parents, my parents, siblings, friends...and Sierra," he sighed at the thought of her searching for him nonstop, but little did Cody know, she was doing just that currently.


	5. Phase Two: Forehead to Ankle

The next morning, Sierra walked to school with bloodshot eyes and her back hunched over. She had spent the entirety of the previous evening and night searching for clues on where Cody could've gone. Unfortunately for her, all she got from the extensive research was "He would be trapped in Sierra's basement".

Throughout the first four periods, her mind was set on the geek. She didn't even care that she wasn't able to solve one problem on her math test, or that the teacher called her name for five minutes without a response. Cody was the only thing that mattered to her at the moment.

During lunch, she sat alone, all the way at the end of her table, silently planninvesting next step of investigating Cody's disapearence on an index card she had brought with her. Sadly, since she was so involved in the situation, she didn't notice the bell ringing, leaving her in the cafeteria for two more periods. During this time, another grade's lunchtime came. Freshmens, to be exact. A group of three girls seated themselves at the table Sierra was sitting at.

These three girls in particular were quite typical. Short shorts, tank tops, eyes refusing to look up from their phones, and most of all, they were fangirls.

"Oh my god, isn't Trent Vandez so hot?" one of them said, tossing her sandy blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, but I find Justin to be the hottest member of The Drama Brothers," another one replied, all while posting a selfie on Instagram. Sierra sneered at this. It's hard to believe that The Drama Brothers were still popular, and in Sierra's case, it was hard to believe that they would prefer Justin and Trent over Cody.

Then, the third girl spoke. "I think Cody Anderson is the hottest. I would love to see with...you know, someone else," she gave her friends a wink, to which they replied with a few short nods. This caught Sierra's undivided attention. She turned towards the girls to see who the most recent speaker was.

The girl was stout and had long brunette hair. Sierra's eye twitched at the sight of her. She decided to write down a description of the girl down on the index card to be safe. Once she punctuated her last sentence, a finger tapped her shoulder. Sierra turned around and saw the vice principal glaring at her.

"Oh, s-sorry Mr. Sullo. I'll be heading to class now," she stuttered. Then, she gathered her things and rushed out of the cafeteria doors, and to her next class.

_Later..._

"Ugh," Cody huffed, "Leslie will becoming home from school soon. What do we do?"

"Follow the new plan from yesterday. You know, pretend to lke each other," Noah told him.

"Ah yes, be as believable as possible. Got it."

Noah rolled his eyes and began to speak, but the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs stopped him. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's Leslie," he warned. Cody nodded.

Leslie opened the door and stepped inside, her smile turning into a slight frown. "So, how have you two been?" she asked.

"Oh, we've been getting along fine. Cody is really a fascinating person to talk to," Noah answered. He tried his best to hold his laughter down while stifling the word "intelligent".

"Yeah, Noah is pretty cool," Cody added, making a clicking sound with his tongue afterwards. Noah resisted to roll his eyes at the comment.

Leslie raised her eyebrow, and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Well, you two seem to be having chemistry."

"Umm...yes. Yes, we are having chemistry," Noah said, keeping his tone blunt.

"I guess that means you two are ready for Faze Two," Leslie told them. Noah and Cody's eyes grew large.

"Faze Two..." Cody mumbled, trailing off midsentence.

"Yup! I put Faze Two on my patients when they start to grow on each other! I knew it would happen with you two, even if you guys were stubborn!"

"Well, what's Faze Two?" Noah asked.

"It's touching!" Leslie chirped, almost letting out a squeal in the process. "Gee, I almost thought we would never get to it after the incident last night. Usually, it only takes my patients two hours before they submit!"

"Two hours?" Cody questioned.

"Yeah, you can say that I make straight guys go gay!" Leslie then began to sing the tune of "Good Girls Go Bad". The two boys took these few seconds to give each other a classic 'she's crazy' look.

After she stopped singing, she began to drag Noah's chair over to the bed. As she did this, she noticed the pile of "chicken" Noah flat out physically could not eat on the floor. "What's this? Did you not eat your food?"

"No. It fell out of my lap," Noah responded.

Leslie sighed. "Fine. It's not that big of a deal anyway. We have other business to take care of."

She continued to drag the chair until Noah's chin was above Cody's ankles, leaving Noah a little bit confused. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Touch him."

"Honey, my arms are immobile at the moment. I can't touch him."

"Then touch him with you're forehead."

Noah sighed and looked down at Cody's feet with a disgusted look. Then, leaned downwards and rested his head on them.

"Ooh, Noah, keep doing that. You have one sexy forehead, my friend!" Cody told him, almost spluttering the words due to their sheer stupidity. Oh, the things you do to escape.

Even though the touching is as tame as you can get, Leslie's eyes still showed signs of excitement. She grabbed her Sexytime scrapbook from the bookshelf and began to write in it with a pen from her desk. Noah and Cody, however, were almost ready to burst out into hysterical laughter because of Leslie's weird fantasies.

After about ten minutes, Leslie commanded them to stop. "Alright, you can stop doing your thing now!"

Noah lifted his head up. "Okay, so what was the point of that again?"

"It was to get you guys a feel for each other's skin. If you know what your partner feels like, then it will be ten times easier to sexually interact! It's basic fangirl knowledge!" Leslie said, beaming from excitement.

"Right...basic fangirl knowledge. Well, at least Cody has soft ankles," he said, giving Cody a wink.

Cody chuckled. "Yeah, I try my best."

Leslie stared at them for a moment, wishing the interactions would never stop, but they did, leaving Noah and Cody to stare at her. "Hehe. I'll be off. My friends invited me for a sleepover during English class. See you guys tomorrow!"

Leslie dragged Noah's chair back to its original position. Then, she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Once her footsteps gone, Noah and Cody both burst out into a barrage of chortles.

"'Sexy forehead'? I can't believe she fell that!" Noah laughed.

"Yeah, and everyone knows my ankles are hard as a rock!" Cody snickered.

The two laughed for another two minutes straight before stopping. "Wow," Noah said, "With the two of us, this plan might actually work."

"Did the Noah-it-All just say something optimistic?" Cody mused.

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay. Just joking. Let's just savor the rest of the evening without Leslie. That girl is pretty crazy. Any ideas for new fake lines?"

"You bet it."

And so, the two kidnapped boys spent their time alone chatting it up. They had to do something to pass the time, and each other's company didn't seem all that bad for once. Things were finally nice and relaxed, despite the two of them knowing one of the possible outcomes of their predicament. For Sierra, on the other hand, things were as tense as ever.

**A/N- Okay, so I should probably clarify that the girl at the beginning with the long brunette hair and everything is Leslie, so no need to get confused. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Our Fake Fantasies

Once again, Sierra trudged to school. However, she wasn't in major fatigue this time, mainly because her parents stripped her of electronic rights for 24 hours after finding out that she did in fact spend all of one night awake in her bed surfing the Internet.

Her mind was still set on finding Cody, as well as gathering information on the girl with the brunette hair she saw yesterday. Of course, she couldn't just walk up to her and say "Hey, did you kidnap Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson? If so, what's your address?". She needed a different approach. Maybe this girl's friends would be more willing tinformation the dirt she needed.

As she entered the school campus, she instantly started searching for the two other girls. According to the notes she jotted down, one was tall and had blonde hair with freckles. The other sported dark red hair, tied into a ponytail. She repeated these traits in her head as she walked the grounds.

Just before the bell rang, she spotted the blonde girl texting on her phone, her sunglasses perched on the top of her forehead. Unfortunately for Sierra, a crowd of students rushing inside the building on cue of the bell stopped her from interacting. Looks like she would have to stay another late lunch.

Later that day- At this "late lunch" unsurprisingly- Sierra dug up a pink hoodie from the lost and found bucket to put over herself, so a teacher wouldn't catch her. Her gaze darted around the cafeteria, just so she could find one of those girls. Soon enough, she found one of them. The red head. The girl was having lunch piled on to her tray at the moment, making her face wrinkle up in disgust. Ready to interrogate as ever, Sierra walked up to the girl.

"Hi," Sierra greeted, a cheesy smile plastered on her face.

The girl looked up at her for less than a second, a blank expression on her face. "Hey," she said, not bothering to look up again.

"Um, can I ask you a few questions?"

The girl then looked up at her, a little bit more stern this time. "Excuse me? Do I look like I'm into that kind of stuff?"

"That's not what I meant. These questions are...about a friend of yours."

"Okay, who?"

"Um, stout, brunette hair..."

"Leslie? Ew. I hate her. I can't believe she still thinks I enjoy her company."

Getting dirt out of this chick seemed one thousand times easier after that comment. "Do you mind giving me some facts about her?"

"Oh sure. I don't mind. What do you need to know?"

"Well, does she have any celebrity crushes? Like, hardcore celebrity crushes?"

The girl nodded. "She has this crush on Cody from that reality show Total Drama, along with this other guy from the show named Noah. I think she wrote a few fanfictions about them being together not to long ago."

Sierra bit her lip, straining herself from saying something vile about the paring of Noah and Cody, but she was able to resist. "How crazy is she about the pairing?"

"VERY crazy."

"Any details?"

"I don't anything more about her weird fetishes other than that," she looked over Sierra's shoulder. "Uh, gotta go. They're signaling to me," she walked passed Sierra, but stopped dead in her tracks soon after. She turned around. "Hey, who are you anyway?"

Sierra's face flushed. "I'm Sierra. I was...also on that reality show."

The girl tapped her chin, as if she was really having a deep thought. "Sorry, it's not ringing a bell. I haven't heard of a "Sierra" before," she then turned back around and walked over to the table.

Sierra, stared at her with a more incomprehensible expression. On one hand, some girl didn't even realize she existed. On the other hand, she was one step closer to resolving the case of her missing Codykins.

_Later That Day, At Leslie's House..._

Leslie tip-toes up the stairs to her room, trying to make as little sound as possible. She pressed her ear to the door. Only faint whispers cold be heard form inside.

_Damn, no excitement_ she thought. Without further ado, the psycho opened the door and entered into the room.

"So, how was your sleepover?" Cody asked.

"It was fine. I was this close to kissing a boy during spin the bottle until the host barged in the room," Leslie answered.

"Cute," Noah remarked, rolling his eyes.

"So, how was your night without me?" Leslie asked them sweetly.

"You're mother neglected to feed us, and we could hear her sobbing in the other room about a gray hair," Noah told her.

"Does that happen a lot?" Cody questioned.

"None of your business. So, any guesses of what we're going to do today?"

"Knowing you, and the situation, it has something to do with sexual intercourse. Am I correct?"

"We'll, kind of. We're not jumping to the final stage right away. I need to know what would make you two comfortable during the interactions."

"Um...we're virgins. How are we supposed to know what makes us comfortable?" Cody asked.

"Well, what do you imagine your first time being like? What is your biggest turn on? What is your greatest fantasy?"

Cody almost said the word "Gwen" before Noah shot him glare. "Uh...Noah? I mean, yeah, Noah. Hehe."

Leslie's rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Well duh! Of course that's the answer! I've watched all the moments you appear in together about 5,000 times by now! Be more specific!"

"Noah's forehead?" Cody suggested. If Noah could move his arms, he would've slapped his face at that moment.

Leslie pondered his suggestion for a moment. "Huh...okay. That's a start. Any clothing or materials?"

"Well, since this is homosexual intercourse, we'd probably need some lubricant," Noah said.

Leslie snapped her fingers. "Perfect! Great idea, Noah!"

Now it was Cody's turn to give him a glare. Noah shrugged, or attempted to shrug, his tightly strapped shoulders.

Leslie searched through her cabinets for a minute, until she found a note-pad. "I'm going to write this stuff down! Any thing else?"

"Put some pictures of Yaoi art on the wall."

"To make the mood even sexier?"

"Uh, yeah, that's it."

After writing down the thoughts, Leslie was practically beaming with excitement. "Ooh, I can already tell this is going to be great! Thanks guys! I'll see you later!"

Leslie then walked out of the room, taking the note-pad with her, but not before waving to the two celebrities she kidnapped as if they were her friends.

Cody turned towards Noah. "Lubricant? Yaoi pictures? Are you encouraging the Sexytime to happen?"

"No. I'm just trying to figure out more ways to distract her. Trust me, it will work one way or another."

"Yeah, but still!"

"At least those suggestions were better than my goddamn forehead."

"But-but...okay, you got me there."

Noah nodded. "Told you. Now, since we're on her good side now, she'll probably trust us to have, er, Sexytime without these ropes on."

Cody chuckled. "How would we do it otherwise?"

"Exactly. Once she lets us out and the mood is set, we'll escape."

"Gee, that's some well thought out stuff man!"

"It's simple fangirl logic. Like Sierra, for example."

"Hey! Sierra is different. This girl is a Yaoi fangirl, not just your average creepy stalker," he sighed, "Speaking of her, I wonder how she's doing now."

"I'd never had real experience with her, but if I could guess, she's crying her eys out n her bed right now."

"I guess. If she found out someone had directly kidnapped us, she'd freak out and kill someone!"

"Sounds about accurate."

"Hehe. Yes it is, yes it is."

**A/N- Okay, does anyone have any suggestions? And when I say that, I mean, do you guys want me to change the rating. There's no actual smut appearing in this story. I don't think I'd be able to write racy content that directly, but as you can see, a few mature jokes are present. I don't know, what do you guys think?**


	7. Bothersome Decorations

_The Next Afternoon..._

Sierra rooted through the wooden cabinets at her house, searching for the school directory she was given earlier that year. As everybody else thought, Sierra didn't think she would need it and tossed it aside carelessly somewhere, but ever since Cody went missing, finding it was necessary.

After about thirty minutes of searching through the cabinets she finally found the directory at the bottom of the lowest one. Although it was covered in dust, and a few of the front pages were stuck together by some sort of gluey substance, it was still usable. Thank god for that.

She blew the dust off with a breath of air, and started to flip through the crinkled pages, eyeing for any "Leslies" who happen to be in their freshman year.

"_Who knew a directory would become this mangled after only a few months_," she thought, noticing that some names were unreadable due to faded ink.

After ten more minutes of searching, she found the name, located all the way at the back of the directory, since her surname begins with a 'z'. Zatorsky, to be exact.

Sierra, pulled out a black marker from her pocket and a crumpled up ball of paper from her pencil case and scribbled down her surname and address, so she would know where to find her.

She then put the note into her pocket and started pacing around the house. If this girl did have Cody inside her house, some sort of weapon or device would be futile for a punishment. Now all she had to do was find out what to use.

Just then, the door swung open, and her dad stepped in, carrying a tool box.

"Whoo. Hi honey. How was school today?" he asked Sierra.

"Um...It was fine," she grinned. Truthfully, she didn't know whether it was fine or not since her mind was set on this 'investigation' the entire time.

"That's good to hear. I just bought some of these really cool power tools. Now,can don't have to go to the auto repair shop to get my car fixed." He held the box in front of Sierra. "You can check them out if you want."

Sierra smiled, and opened the box. Inside was a drill, a chainsaw, and a nail gun.

"_The perfect punishment_," she thought. "_This girl, whoever she is, may have something coming for her..."_

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Cody, can you give me a hand?" Leslie asked.

"I would, but...I can't move," Cody replied, feeling a little bit awkward that she would ask that.

Leslie looked down on the trapped boy. She was pasting different Yaoi picutres from her scrapbook to the wall. "Oops, sorry," she giggled, "It's just that you two are almost family to me now. You know, being in my home and all...hehe."

"Do you find everyone of your 'guests' to be family?" Noah questioned.

"Sometimes, but none of the, can compare to you and Cody. You know, I'm almost tempted to set you free for good behavior and tolerance of each other...but nah."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Don't all the couples tolerate each other just a little bit? They can't just be willing to get dirty if they're fighting all the time, can they?"

"Don't be silly, of course they can! It's all about theattraction to one another that they cannot resist in the end." She stepped down and looked Noah in the eye. "On the inside, a couple might show great anger and displeasure for each other, but on the inside, they're just waiting to be in each other's arms!"

"What is this world come to? It's like a poorly written fanfiction!"

"And people call Yaoi stories 'unrealistic'. Hmmph. Of only I can share my experience to the outside world without beng out in a mental asylum."

"Too bad that can't happen," Noah mumbled. Leslie ignored the comment and looked up at the walls and the celing, smiling at the pictures she put up.

"Ah, these pictures will definitely help the mood! Now, what else do I need? Uh, yeah, the candles!"

"Candles?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. The aroma has to be sexy too, you know. I think jasmine, lavender, and vanilla work the best."

She walked out of a of the room for a second, coming back out with six scented candles on hand. "I got these from the bathroom."

Noah tensed up. "Gee, thanks. I now just remembered that I've been holding in my urine for about four days by now."

"Oh calm down. You'll get to go do your business after you have some Sexytime," Leslie told him. She then proceeded to unwrap all of the candles and set them around the room, waiting for the scent to take in.

"That smell is...you know...kind of...strong," Cody said, struggling to hold back a cough.

"You get used to it," Leslie told him.

"Ugh," Cody grumbled, stuffing his nose into a pillow.

"Oh hush. I've for more things to decorate with."

"Like what?"

Leslie put on sly smile and walked out of the room once more, only to come back witha music player in hand.

"A music player? What are we going to listen to? Celine Dion?"

"I downloaded the top fifty sexiest songs of all time in here. You pick the select few. It can be Candy Shop, Like a Virgin, Pillow Talk, Bump 'n Grind...anything out of these fifty songs!"

"Dear god."

Leslie slapped Noah in the face. "Hey, be a little more appreciative! I'm doing my best to make this upcoming experience as wonderful for you and Cody as possible!"

"Okay, fine. You okay with it, Cody?"

"Uh..." Cody trailed off, seeming to be unaware of the conversation.

"I don't think all the scented candles are having a good effect on him," Noah told Leslie.

Leslie sighed. "Well, if it's going to give Cody severe medical conditions, then I'll take them out, but we're keeping the music in, got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay, I'll probably set up the rest tomorrow. After all, those preparations are more physical," Leslie said. She wiggled her eyebrows in an overall odd way. "I must be off. Bye!"

She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Noah huffed.

"This is going to be hell, won't it Cody?"

"Uh huh."

"You're still hazy from the scented candles, aren't you?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright then. Though you'd probably still say the same thing if you weren't."

"Uh huh."


	8. This Isn't Pretty

**A/N- Well, after about five weeks, this fic is coming to a close. Let's just say I wanted to end on a pretty strong note, so I hope you enjoy!**

"_Girl's going to pay. Girl's going to pay_," Sierra told herself as she steered her car down the road. Getting to Leslie's house while avoiding pedestrians was not the easiest thing to do, especially since Sierra was driving twenty miles per hour over the speed limit.

She veered into the next lane as she came to a red traffic light, nearly clipping another car while doing so. The other driver honked violently and rolled down his windshield.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled at her, causing Sierra to get her back up.

"It's not like your loved one was kidnapped!" she retaliated. The other driver gave her a puzzled expression before rolling his window back up. Sierra huffed and gripped the steering wheel harder.

"_Oh, why won't the light turn green already_," she thought.

* * *

"Well Cody, today's the day," Noah sighed, trying his best to keep a calm and collected demeanor.

"For what?" Cody asked.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Leslie's sexytime," he answered.

"Oh yeah," Cody remembered. "Eh, can we just like, fake having sex?"

"And how would we do that?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Leslie knows the difference between fake sex and real sex by now. I think we should just carry stick to our original plan, and stick a tube of lipstick down her throat. I would say we should find another distraction, but it seems like she's pretty perceptive of that kind of thing."

"Do you know where she keeps her make-up?"

"I usually see a tube sticking out of her pocket, so I'll dive for it. You can pin her down or something."

"All right. I gotcha."

"That's good. She should be here any moment by now."

* * *

After the light finally turned green, Sierra continued driving until a sudden realization came to mind: She didn't look up the directions to Leslie's address. All she knew is that the main road she was on somehow connected to another road, which connected to another road, which connected to the road where Leslie's house was, and she was right, but which roads?

Luckily, she had her GPS in handy. One of those old rusted ones from the early 2000s. She pulled over and 'typed' Leslie's address into the GPS.

"Ready to navigate you to your destination," a female voice from the machine droned, "Go straight."

Sierra smiled in relief and started the car up again, continuing on the main road. Only a few seconds later, the GPS started again. "In 5.2 feet, turn left," it directed.

Sierra braked the car to a sudden halt, earning a barrage of honks from the cars around her. With much embarrassment, she released the brake pedal, and swiftly turned left.

"Recalculating," the GPS said.

"What?! But I turned left!" Sierra yelled, not impressed by the inanimate object's directions.

"Recalculating. Turn right in 3.5026 meters."

"GAH!"

* * *

Leslie bounded into her room, an expression which happened to be cheerier than usual on her face. "Hello, my sexy bitches! How are ya?"

"We're fine," Noah and Cody said in unison.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Yeah, we do," Noah answered.

"Then what day is it?"

"It's the day where you make Cody and I have sex unwillingly, and without any privacy from you whatsoever."

"Good job! It's also the day where your arms and legs finally get mobility," Leslie announced. She took a pair of scissors off of her desk and and cut through the ropes that held Noah to the chair, cutting the ropes that held Cody soon after. "There you go! Now, just let me get the lubricant from my bathroom and-"

She was cut off by the feeling of something tugging at her pocket. She looked down to see Noah's arm outstretched, apparently searching for something he couldn't find.

"Too soon, I guess?" he asked. Leslie frowned and proceeded to kick him the gut, causing him to tumble backwards.

She turned around and saw Cody, arching over her, similar to a lion pouncing on its kill. She elbowed him in the chest. The strength put in the attack made Cody fall back on the bed. Leslie put her hands on her hips, the happy disposition gone.

"You thought you could escape, didn't you?" she questioned.

"No, no, no," Cody told her, "We just wanted to...have a threesome! That's all, really!"

Leslie gave him a furious look. "Haha, yeah, like I would believe that. I know you two have planned to escape by shoving my make-up down my throat since day one!"

"You have?" Noah asked, slightly taken aback.

"Hell yeah! That's why I didn't carry it today! And the 'distraction' thing too! You've been faking your infatuation to one another! It's not like we sleep in separate houses!"

"Oh...we probably should've thought that through. Eh...,"

"Yes, yes you should have. Now, I'll make sure you two have the best, most passionate sexytime ever!" Leslie let out an evil laugh. Her expression warped into one only a mental patient would have. Noah and Cody both exchanged a worried glance.

"Uh oh...," they trailed off, predicting the worst from their kidnapper.

* * *

After some time of pointless directions given by her GPS, Sierra finally made it to Leslie's house.

She trudged up the family's lawn, the power tools looped from a cord around her belt. She was thinking of ambushing through one of the windows, but because she didn't know which one led to which room, the plan changed. She decided her best bet was to ring the doorbell and see what would happen, and if no one would answer, then she would break through the window.

She walked up the front steps and rang the bell, almost immediately expecting an answer. When it seemed that no one would answer 'on time' she twisted the knob, only to meet face-to-face with Leslie's mother.

"Hello," the mother greeted, "Were you the person sent to fix my dishwasher?"

"Uh...yes," Sierra lied, knowing that if she said 'no', she would be kicked out.

"Good! Now, there's a few things you should take notice of."

"Like what?"

"Well, first of all, if you don't open and close the lid slowly, the whole thing will shatter into a bunch of pieces. Second of all, the entire inside is covered in rust , which absolutely needs to be taken cared of. And lastly, I still need to empty the previous load of dishes, so can you wait here before-"

She was cut off by Sierra, who hit her on the head with the handle of the drill that was formerly attached to her belt, causing Leslie's mother to fall to the ground. Without further thought, Sierra began to clamber around the house, searching for Leslie and Cody.

* * *

They had all finished their preparations. Cody and Noah were both on the bed, looking nervously around the room. Leslie sat in the chair that Noah was in, ready to record any details of the event in her scrapbook.

"Well, aren't you two going to start?" she asked impatiently.

"Can you give us a moment? We want the sexiness to set in," Cody told her.

"Pft. I know you two just want another chance to escape, and I've given you enough moments already, so get started!"

Noah and Cody looked at each other once more, there bodies both starting to tense up. Cody gave Noah a shrug as if to say "No one has to know the details, and we can easily call the cops on crazy girl afterwards". Noah sighed and hung is head, showing a sign of regretful agreement.

They began to lean in to one another, hearts racing, heads pounding. Their lips were only a millimeter apart, and Leslie was about to have her wish come true...

WHAM! The door slammed against the wall, leaving Sierra, who had found the correct room, to lunge inside, her drill on full power.

"GET AWAY FROM MY CODYKINS!" she roared. Noah and Cody both let out a yelp before diving off opposite sides of the bed and on to the floor. Sierra threw the drill at Leslie's head, only missing by about an inch.

"What...what are you doing in here?!" Leslie stammered. "I did nothing wrong," she untruthfully defended.

Sierra ignored her, and took out her nail gun, aiming it directly at Leslie's face. The Yaoi fangirl squealed as she dove for the floor herself, latching on to Sierra's leg in the process, tugging fiercely at it. Due to the interference, the nails from Sierra's gun were shot all along the walls, stabbing all the Yaoi and One Direction photos that were put up.

Noah and Cody watched cluelessly, not sure of what to do. "Pst, Noah," Cody whispered.

Noah turned his head. "What?"

"How the hell do we get out of here?!" Cody panicked.

Noah's eyes darted around the room, looking for a possible escape route. His gaze stopped on the window, which probably was the best choice at that point. He signaled Cody over with his hand, beckoning for the geek to come over. Cody nodded, and swiftly jumped over the bed.

He quickly opened up the window, and turned around, seeing Noah grabbing the scrapbook Leslie happened to drop off the floor.

"Why are you bringing that?" Cody asked.

"As evidence. There's no way Leslie isn't going to Juvie for this."

Cody gave Noah the thumbs up before jumping out of the window. Noah soon followed.

Meanwhile, Sierra and Leslie were still in a heated fight. Sierra was able to pry Leslie off her foot, but the Yaoi fangirl was still putting up a fight. She had grabbed Sierra's drill, ready to attack at any moment.

Sierra took out her saw, pointing it right at Leslie. The two circled around one another for a few moments, contemplating on who would make the first move. Leslie decided to move in first. She swung the drill down on Sierra, hoping greatly that it would hit her. Sierra quickly dodged her, leaving Leslie hesitant.

Sierra then pointed her saw at Leslie, who had fortunately dropped her drill. Cody's fangirl then took a jab at Leslie, this time, actually making contact.

Sierra had stabbed Leslie's side. Leslie looked down at her wound, and then back up at Sierra, her expression now gone blank. Once Sierra released the saw, she dropped down to the floor, clutching the deep cut and squirming incessantly.

She was still breathing, and her heart was still clearly beating, leading Sierra to predict another attack by her. Because of this worry, she charged out of the window that Noah and Cody had left open, leaving Leslie behind.

She found herself on a lower roof, only a few feet below the window she had dropped out of. She made her way across it and dropped down to the ground, her gaze searching for Cody.

"Cody! Where are you?! You're kidnapper won't hurt you any longer!" she shouted out.

"Sierra!" Cody called from behind her. "I can't belive you did that!"

Sierra turned around and saw Cody, on the other side of the road, waving to her. Noah was also there, slumped down, on the curb. Sierra ran toward him, her arms outstretched. She brought him in a bone-crushing hug, much to Cody's displeasure, but there was no way he couldn't feel grateful fo her actions.

"Cody! Cody! Cody!" Sierra beamed. "You have no idea how much I've missed you! Are you all right?!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty decent," Cody informed her.

"I'm here too," Noah added.

"Oh, hi Noah!" Sierra chirped, making Noah roll his eyes once more.

Sierra turned back to Cody. "Oh my, that bitch must of been horrible to you. i hope you're not traumatized! What exactly happened?" she asked quickly.

"Well, she's kind of a...how would you put it, Noah?"

"She's a Yaoi over-obssesor who wanted Cody and I to have sex right before her eyes. That's basically it."

Sierra's eyes widened. "Did you?!"

"No, but we came close. Thank god you rescued us. I don't think I could've made it through the experience," Noah shivered at the thought.

"What he said," Cody told her.

"Well, you two are all safe now. Haha! Let's say I drive you two back home, or maybe Noah back home, and Cody to my place. Hehe," she giggled, though she stopped after noticing Cody's frown.

"Or maybe to a public restroom," Noah said. Cody nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Sierra agreed, but she soon became worried again, "Wait, how are we going to get this girl arrested?"

Noah held up the sexytime scrapbook. "It's all in here."

"Yay!" Sierra shouted out happily. She then brought Cody into another hug, along with Noah too. "Let's get moving. I knocked her mother unconscious too, which may not end well if she's woken up already."

Noah and Cody both nodded abruptly before motioning towards the car. Sierra followed, soon starting up the car.

And so, the three of them drove off, ready to finally live without worry for five whole days. Oh, and they were also ready to have Leslie sent to Juvie. No exceptions on that one.

THE END

**A/N- Well, that was quite the eventful chapter. I hope everyone who's read this entire story enjoyed it. I certainly had a good time writing it. Thank you all!**


End file.
